House Potter
House Potter is a greatly diminished in number but very powerful Frankish House that lives within the Rebublic of Hogwarts and dominates the Magi community there. House Potter is a supremely powerful Magi family that contains what many believe to be the most powerful Magi user in the entire world in Harry Potter, and on top of this there numbers have often held very powerful Magi. House Potter's sigil is of the ancient House Black that they believe they originate from, and contains on top of this a lion that has become their standard on the battlefield. House Potter has no words as the Frankish of this reason do not often keep words, and House Potter is no different in this regard. Much of the Potter family were killed in the Hogwarts Civil war in coordinated assasinations, but a few of their number survived and they continue to hold a heavy amount of influence in Hogwarts. Of the survivors is Harry Potter who is deemed by many to be the most powerful Magi in the world and it is through him that the conflict between House Malfoy and House Potter has now been waged. Following the defeat of The Empire during the conflict it was the goal of House Potter to rebuild there strength and they did this by marrying off both Harry, and Luna Potter the two remaining children of House Potter, and the notorious bachelor Serius Potter was also married off. All of this has led to several new children born to the family, and this has obviously been a boon to the diminished chances of House Potter's survival. History Early History Coming to Hogwarts See Also : Hogwarts Hogwarts Civil War Main Article : Hogwarts Civil War During the opening events of the Hogwarts Civil War the position of most of the Potter's was planned as a secret as to make sure that the prophesy wouldn't be in danger. This plan went well, and the forces of Voldermorte were unable to reach the Potter's. This changed when two friends of the family decided to join the side of Voldermorte. The first was Garrot Harnsworn whose wife and child were captured by Voldermorte and used as leverage. With control over Garrot the death eaters slowed their attacks for a time and the forces of Hogwarts believed the worst over. Noteable Members * Tristan Potter. Died of sickness ** Malburga Potter. Died during childbirth *** † Kingsley Potter. Died during the Hogwarts Civil War **** † Walburga Potter. Killed during the Potter Massacre *****Sirius Potter ****** † Septima Longbottom (Septima Potter). Killed during the Potter Massacre *******Sybill Potter ******* † Dilys Potter. Killed during the Potter Massacre ***** † James Potter. Died during the Hogwarts Civil War ****** † Lilly Potter. Died during the Hogwarts Civil War *******Harry Potter ********Ginny Weezly *********Vienne Potter *********Glodin Potter ******* † Neville Potter. Died during the Hogwarts Civil War ******* † Lilly Potter II. Killed during the Potter Massacre ******* † Desimus Potter. Killed during the Potter Massacre ***** † Tannelbrove Potter. Died during the War with The Empire *** † Hadenbrow Potter. Died during the Civil War in Hogwarts **** † Menalbrocken Potter. Died during the Civil War in Hogwarts ***** † Hadenbrow Potter II. Died during the War with The Empire ****** † Hurtia Potter. Died during a dueling mistake with student. *******Kingsley Potter II . *******Luna Potter. ********Aaron Caron ******* † Walburga II. Died during the Hogwarts Civil War ***** Tristan Potter II. Killed during the Potter Massacre Category:Magi Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Hogwarts Category:Frankish